avery and tyler
by dusty man181b
Summary: school is out and there is a note at home what do Tyler and Avery do?


I do not own anything to deal with Dog With A Blog or the cast. enjoy this fun filled sex fic

Avery and Tyler had walked into the house when they noticed two things one, there was no one around and two there was a note, the note had read. "Avery and Tyler me and your father had took Cloe to a motel for the weekend to make up the lost time spent not spent with her."

"Hey aves do you know what this means."Tyler had ask his step sister

"yes, my room or yours." Avery had ask Tyler while taking off her shirt.

"lets go my room."

"ok I am going to go to my room and get my stuff then I will be in there."

"ok ill be waiting in my bed."

(it was now 4:30 in the after noon and Avery was now leaving her room with her blanket and pillow in hand.)

"hey beautiful why do you have your stuff."

"so if mom and dad come home early for something then they don't ketch us."

"oh good thinking."

Tyler was in his bed when he pealed his blanket back for Avery to get in. Avery had put down her pillow and her blanket and first covered up with Tyler's blanket then hers. Tyler was in his boxers and Avery was in a bra and panties.

" ok Ty put your rod in me." Avery said once she put her but up to his man hood.

"ok do you want to have sex or do you just want to go to sleep?"

"ugh um maybe we can have a little sex."

" ok lets get these blankets off and get to it."

"ok," Avery threw the blankets off and got the remaining clothes off her as Tyler had positioned himself over his sister.

"are you ready for me sis."

"yes I am now have me."

Tyler had slowly pushed his 9 inch penis into his awaiting sister vagina.

"ungh ty... ty.. Tyler fuck me... harder... fast... faster." was all Avery was saying.

"aves have I ever told you how much I fucking love you."

"n... nu... no Tyler not in a while."

"I love you to."

Avery was getting close to Cumming and she new Tyler was to.

" hey before you cum in me pull out and lye on your back."

"ok what ever you say baby."

once Tyler had notice that his sister and came he was on the verge him self.

"ok aves get ready to take over."

Avery had flipped tyler over with her strength and got off of him and scooted herself down so that her head was level with her old friend and started to suck her brother off until he came.

"oh... oh... god Avery faster please go faster oh oh ugh."

Tyler had finish loading his sister's mouth and pulled her up to his face and kissed her.

"hey do you want to take a shower with me. I need help getting my back."

" yea I need a shower too." walking to his shower.

Avery had turned on the water to warm and got in. when Tyler had joined her she turned around and pressed Tyler up against the back of the shower wall and started to jack him off.

"Avery what are you doing."

"I want more I need more."

"well then." just make sure that you get all the cum because I don't want you to get pregnant."

"I will."

After Avery and Tyler had finished in the bath tub they only bothered to put on there underwear and Avery put on her bra and snuggled up to Tyler and passed out. after she had fell asleep Tyler had put his cock in her and kissed her one more time and passed out.

Avery was the first one to wake up.

"oh my god i'm so sore but it was fun and well need,... well it looks like Tyler couldn't sleep without being in me. well time to wake him up."

Avery had pulled tylers dick out of her small tight pussy and started to suck on it, she had made his cock fully erect and about to come when Tyler had finally woken up."

"well good morning to you to sis."

"good morning big brother im sorry I just couldn't wait for you to wake up."

"that's fine I was just planning on watching movies all day with you but if you want we can do it to night and stay up during the night."

"how about after I get done we start watching movies."

"ok what movie(s) do you want to see."

"I don't care anything with you is good."

well that's the end of chapter one tell me if you want more.


End file.
